Parentesco
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Apresentar seu amor para sua família nem sempre será como se espera. Saint Seiya, Yaoi, Aldebaran e Mu, AU. (Postando fanfics perdidas do Need for Fic feitas há muito tempo porque o fórum sempre será o melhor do Brasil em fanfics)


**PARENTESCO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Gincana 6 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Renovação], Animes e Mangás, Saint Seiya, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Aldebaran e Mu, Realidade Alternativa: os pais dos cavaleiros estão vivos.

Advertências: Temática adulta, preconceito.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Apresentar seu amor para sua família nem sempre será como se espera.

Dedicatória: Desculpem, mas não consigo escrever sobre Aldebaran sem torná-lo baiano e pensar no Fab Scorpio.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha.

Palavras: 1494

Subtema: [2. primeira vez]

Palavras usadas: [11. Cara de mamão; 4. Trambolho; 5. Viagem]

PARENTESCO

ShiryuForever94

Fazia semanas que se preparavam para aquela viagem, mas não tornara tudo mais fácil. Mu de Áries exalava tensão. Conhecer a família do namorado era sempre uma coisa importante. Seria a primeira vez que veria o Brasil e que falaria com os pais de seu amado Aldebaran.

"Tudo pronto? Mochilas com roupas e quetais para três dias, acho melhor não ficarmos carregando trambolhos. Vamos? Velocidade da luz é uma beleza, mas se não sairmos, não chegaremos." A voz de Aldebaran não escondia um pouco de nervosismo. Seus pais já sabiam que ele estava "saindo com alguém", afinal de contas o baiano falava com eles todas as semanas e não se furtara a contar que estava apaixonado.

"Oxalá seja um bom garoto!" A mãe de Aldebaran exclamara ao saber sobre Mu e Aldebaran afirmara que ele era.

A questão sobre a sexualidade do taurino já fora resolvida fazia anos, sem dramas, pois seus pais podiam ser nordestinos da gema, mas eram pessoas que amavam seus filhos acima das opiniões de um mundo heteronormativo. Sem falar que tinham muito orgulho do "guerreirinho de Iemanjá". (1)

Por que pais sempre falavam no diminutivo? Aldebaran sorriu ao se lembrar da conversa toda. Tinha planos para ele e Mu e fazia questão de levar o namorado para conhecer seus pais em Itabuna, município da Bahia de onde viera o taurino e, mais que isso, queria mostrar a Mu algumas histórias de sua origem que datava do ano mil, toda a trajetória das tribos indígenas tapuias e, também, contar sobre os aimorés, seus antepassados. Tinha seus motivos para isso. A visita aos pais de Mu o havia deixado um tanto chateado. (2)

Mu não parecia muito animado. Na verdade estava era com muito receio. Tudo era fácil no Santuário, ninguém estranhava aparências, nem origens, nem diferenças de orientação sexual, afinal de contas todos eram diferentes, mas com o objetivo de proteger a deusa. Mas fora dele... Tivera provas doloridas disso ao apresentar Alde à sua família.

"Ei, carneirinho, não faça essa cara de mamão."(3)

"Hum? Cara de que?"

"Mamão. É uma fruta longa e amarelada, doce e gostosinha. Pensando bem, você é meu mamão!" Aldebaran agarrou Mu e pespegou-lhe um beijo na boca bem apaixonado. O ariano ficou ligeiramente irritado.

"Não sou amarelo, nem sempre doce e não gosto de ser comparado a algo para comer. Por acaso agora acha que eu sou comprido? Sou mais baixo que você!" Decididamente o ariano estava nervoso e Aldebaran notou isso rapidamente.

"Eu poderia fazer uma piada sobre ser comprido em outros lugares, mas deixemos para lá, sei que está alterado. Pensa que quase não tive um colapso quando me apresentou aos seus pais mês passado? Você estava todo feliz achando que por eles serem de outra cultura não haveria os mesmos problemas dos humanos ditos normais. Não foi sua culpa, mas não foi agradável. Nunca é fácil conhecer os pais do cara que a gente ama, porém espero que seja melhor com os meus."

Aldebaran tentava ser gentil e carinhoso, mas ainda tinha lembranças daquele dia.

Poucas vezes na vida ficara tão constrangido quanto no momento em que o pai de Mu dissera com todas as letras que não imaginava como aqueles dois dariam certo pois seu "lindo menino era tão frágil e pequeno".

Aldebaran imediatamente pensara que Mu era um sagrado cavaleiro de Atena. Frágil? O pai não conhecia seu filho? Parecia que não. Não tão bem quanto ele, Aldebaran.

Sentira-se intimidado também com o fato de todos fazerem questão de apontar a intensa diferença da cor de pele e dos cabelos. O de Mu ainda tinha alguma loirice, mas os parentes do lemuriano tinham cabelos e pele quase brancos em contraste extremo com os cabelos castanho escuros e ondulados do taurino. Nunca na vida sentira preconceito vindo de ninguém no Santuário, mas realmente sentira-se uma cobaia sendo analisada com curiosidade por toda a família do namorado.

Mu também se irritava ao se lembrar. Aldebaran não merecera aquilo. O taurino era cordato, gentil, animado e um tanto teimoso, mas tinha enorme coração e era por isso que Mu tanto o amava. Realmente... Fora um fiasco.

O ariano pensara que não seria nada demais apresentar seu namorado aos pais, mas nada saíra como ele imaginara e terminara com sua mãe o chamando num canto para perguntar se o taurino era mesmo a pessoa certa para ele. Sentira-se desaprovado pelos pais e levaram uns bons cinco dias, ele e Aldebaran, para se conectarem novamente da maneira como estava antes. Ou quase. Para Mu era muito importante ter a aprovação de seus pais, pois sua raça tinha poucos representantes e o fato de que ele não iria se casar com uma mulher e ter filhos para aumentar a descendência já havia sido uma questão estressante por si só.

Por que? Porque os pais de Mu tinham ancestrais vindos da criação do mundo e a miscigenação fora sempre encarada com desdém e manter a raça pura era motivo de orgulho. Já fora bem complexo quando Mu dissera não se interessar por mulheres e, por isso, havia sido exilado em Jamiel por uns anos para "mudar sua opinião". Não era opinião...

Enfim, Mu queria esquecer aquele momento vexatório, mas sabia que ir com Aldebaran ao Brasil era uma espécie de resposta do namorado. Estava com medo.

"Ei, carneirinho, vamos lá... Não precisa ficar com essa postura passivo-agressiva. Por isso falei que estava com cara de mamão." (3)

"Assim você me confunde. Cara de mamão não era uma fruta?" Mu respirou fundo. "Não quero brigar, mas o que meus pais fizeram com nós dois me magoou e ainda dói de vez em quando. Estive afastado por muito tempo da minha gente e me acostumei com um mundo menos mesquinho neste Santuário. Ver que minha família não é linda e maravilhosa não é algo que eu tenha gostado de enfrentar."

Aldebaran rilhou os dentes de leve. Fora bem difícil mesmo. Haviam deixado os pais de Mu no mesmo dia em que haviam chegado, pois era impossível aguentar as indiretas e piadinhas sobre como os lemurianos iriam decair se Aldebaran fosse uma mulher e tivesse filhos mestiços. Pior ainda, não apenas por causa da cor de pele e dos cabelos de Aldebaran, mas o tratavam como se ele fosse uma besta ignorante por ser grandalhão e forte, sem saberem que aquele homem era não apenas um leal cavaleiro de Atena, mas falava quatorze línguas diferentes, era perito em sete lutas marciais, recebera aulas sobre os mais diversos ramos do conhecimento da humanidade tendo se destacado numa área tão difícil quanto astrofísica e tudo que conseguiam enxergar era seu tamanho, sua cor de pele e seu jeito bonachão e alegre tomando-o por algum imbecil engraçadinho.

"Eu não sei se devo ou não continuar me desculpando em nome deles. Eu me senti um lixo ao ver como olhavam para você e, apesar disso tudo, você apenas continua sorrindo para mim e dizendo que me ama. Como se não importasse. Não sei bem se está sendo sincero, se esta visita não é um tapa de luva na minha cara, não sei o que pensar e eu odeio sentir-me tão mal por causa da minha família..." Havia indícios de lágrimas prestes a cair dos olhos de jade do ariano. Já haviam conversado um pouco sobre aquilo tudo, mas fora tão difícil que ainda havia arestas.

Aldebaran respirou fundo. Tinham que resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas. "Família é importante, mas está na Bíblia que o homem deixa pai e mãe para se unir à sua mulher, e eles se tornam uma só carne. Esqueça a parte de homem e mulher. Eu vou me unir a você e seremos quem somos, não importa sua família, muito menos a minha. Se for a primeira vez de uma união interracial na sua família, problema deles. Amo você." Os olhos castanhos cheios de amor. A voz baixa, os braços estendidos em busca de um abraço.

"Você lê a Bíblia?" Mu murmurou e se enroscou em seu touro.

"Já li. Não sou exatamente católico. Aliás, acho que nenhum de nós, cavaleiros, o é. Também li o Mahabharata, Vedas, Alcorão, Torá, Neviim e Ketuvim, a Codificação Espírita de Allan Kardec, os livros do Guru Granth Sahib, o Zend Avesta e o Kitáb-i-Aqdas." (4)

Mu arregalou os olhos. "Eu não fazia ideia..."

Aldebaran sorriu. "Só sei que o que importa é sermos boas pessoas, termos almas em paz e respeitarmos os demais entes que vivem conosco. Minha família sempre foi adepta do candomblé num país dito cristão. Sei o que o preconceito pode fazer, mas eu não vou deixar ninguém me dizer como eu devo ser. Agora vamos? Quero que experimente o abará da minha mãe..."

"Aldebaran! Vou precisar de um dicionário para entender você! E ainda não me disse o que é cara de mamão!"

"Conto depois, seu cara de mamão!"

Ambos gargalharam. Ninguém podia dizer-lhes como viver suas vidas, especialmente se eram felizes do jeito que eram.

Notas Explicativas:

(1) Na falta de fonte única, consegui descobrir que há quem enxergue em PALAS-ATENA (ou Minerva, para os gregos) a figura de Iemanjá. Pelas características de Atena e de Iemanjá. Eis o texto em que me baseei: "Palas-Atena. Essa é o oposto total de Afrodite. Palas tinha o maior desprezo pelas picuinhas amorosas. Ao contrário das outras deusas, que viviam chorando potes pelos cantos, enredadas em paixões impossíveis ou complicadíssimas com humanos ou semideuses, ela era uma intelectual. Basta lembrar que nasceu em um dia em que Zeus estava com uma dor de cabeça tão forte que chamou seu filho Vulcano, o ferreiro, para arrebentar-lhe a cabeça com um martelo. Vulcano cumpriu a ordem e, de dentro da cabeça de Zeus, de escudo em punho e armadura, saiu Palas-Atena. Palas portanto não tem pai. Era a deusa da sabedoria e da estratégia da guerra - não da guerra em si, mas das tramas por trás - e tinha um detalhe: manteve-se sempre irredutivelmente virgem. A Arlete Salles fazendo a Carmosina em Tieta - repararam? tem uma Palas-Atena de frente." Assim, Atena seria Iemanjá.

Fonte:

Mas, para alguns outros, Atena seria OBÁ:

"Obá é uma guerreira, forte e agressiva. Uma orixá pouco conhecida no Brasil. É uma divindade ligada à água doce em revolta. É sempre vista com o sabre e o escudo. Podemos relacioná-la com as deusas Atena e Minerva da mitologia greco-romana. Ambas são guerreiras e leais a seus seguidores."

Assim sendo, escolhi Iemanjá por ser mais conhecida no Brasil.

(2) Escolhi Itabuna justamente pelo histórico e por ser a terra de Jorge Amado. Podem pesquisar na Wikipedia.

(3) Cara de mamão:

"Confesso que não me julgo autoridade para firmar fórmulas. Minha técnica é muito primária, embora às vezes dê bom resultado. Uso a cara de mamão. A cara de mamão tem eficiência apenas nos casos benignos, devo reconhecer. Trata-se de dar à cara um ar de mamão. Não sei explicar bem como se consegue isso. O leitor interessado pode comprar um mamão. Conservando-o em sua frente, junto de um espelho, procure fazer com que sua cara fique parecida com um mamão. A cara de mamão não comporta nenhuma ferocidade, mas também não é puramente passiva. É fechada sem ser tensa e sombria sem ser triste. Não deve ser excessivamente mole, mas também sem traço de dureza. O remédio é fazer tentativas como aconselhei acima. Eu por mim tenho uma grande facilidade em organizar uma cara de mamão e conservá-la durante um período de tempo bastante longo. [...] Essa defesa equivale de certo modo a um contra-ataque".

Não posso postar o link da fonte que o ffnet apaga U_U

(4) Religiões e respectivos Livros Sagrados:

Bramanismo: Mahabharata

Cristianismo: Bíblia

Hinduísmo: Vedas

Islamismo: Alcorão

Judaísmo: Torá, Neviim e Ketuvim

Espiritismo: Bíblia e Codificação Espírita de Allan Kardec

Sikhismo: Guru Granth Sahib

Zoroastrismo: Zend Avesta

Fé Bahá'í: Kitáb-i-Aqdas


End file.
